


A Collection of Articles Centred Around One Mr Jay Walker

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Publicity, also, gossip mags galore, lol, news stories, the ninja are very famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: Newspapers and gossip columns tell us about jay, the lightning ninja, and his consequent romantic pursuits, and eventually, his baby.[ya girl ain’t giving with this. Discontinued soz fellas]





	1. This Just In

**THE BOY IN BLUE IS BI**

~~~~from the Ninjago Times

In a turn of events shocking the nation, Jay Walker, the lightning ninja, recently came out as bisexual. Some are outraged, some are surprised, and some are questioning the validity of his statement, but most are welcoming this news.

The ninja revealed his identity in a tweet, captured here.

Jay Walker ✅ @jaybird

great time at pride!!! here’s to all my fellow bi peeps, and my lgbt+ brethren! ily guys. <3

The tweet had more than a few different responses, including some from his fellow ninja.

Cole ✅ @thatoneninja

@jaybird @thegreenone owes me $20 posting here to hold him accountable. Also proud of u dude!

Lloyd G ✅ @thegreenone

@jaybird @thatoneninja fuck u 

Kool Kai ✅ @kkradman

@jaybird good on ya man! told u it’d b fine

Sarah Mcfelgin @jaystan1

@jaybird hot!!

Terry Westcuz @crustywest

@jaybird ew gross

The ninja has replied to some of these tweets.

Jay Walker ✅ @jaybird

@jaystan1 Bi ppl rnt ur fetish soz

Jay Walker ✅ @jaybird

@crustywest me at ur username x

Despite some controversy, the ninja has otherwise received positive feedback. When asked to do an interview with the Ninjago Times about his revelation, he responded with:

”I don’t think [sexuality] has any bearing on who I am as a person. It’s certainly not interview or article worthy.”

He declines further comment.

 

**Comments:**

> **Molly R** ~~~~ __said:
> 
> Good on Jay!! Proud to see more lgbt rep!
> 
> **Leon C** said:
> 
> meh. Get better news.

 


	2. GoGoGossip Mag

Tuesday 14th April  
After coming out as bisexual last month, Ninjago’s lightning ninja has been avoiding the spotlight, declining interviews and public appearances left and right. Jay Walker was last seen outside of battle with his comrades in a children’s hospital, performing charity work. We haven’t expected to see him for a while now, which is why the nation was surprised to see him at a masquerade ball held in honour of Ninjago’s founding.

[pictured: Jay in his attire]

He seems to be one of the two ninja who attended, the other being Lloyd Garmadon, invited to give a speech by the Mayor’s request.  
However, Jay did not spend much time in the company of his coworker, instead focusing almost solely on a mysterious well-masked individual. Walker was seen in the company of this person for the whole evening. Several photos taken by reporters can attest to this fact, as demonstrated below.

[pictured: Jay and his dance partner in several photos together]

The people are begging to be know who’s captured the ninja’s attention, many theories circulating already.  
Some are convinced that this is a reunion of Jay and his ex-girlfriend and fellow ninja, Nya, otherwise know as Samurai X. The claim has little credibility, but it is a possibility.  
For now, we must wait and see if Jay himself will give us any answers.

Friday 24th April  
More information has arrived concerning last week’s article about Jay’s date to the Founder’s Ball.  
This comes in the form of an anonymous tip, who told GoGoGossip:  
“[Jay] was indeed photographed with his boyfriend at the ball. Let’s just say he’s also quite prominent in the limelight.”  
This statement was quickly followed with:  
“If [Jay] finds out I’m doing this... Jeez, I won’t hear the end of it.”  
This suggests our caller is close to Jay, giving this claim validity.  
So, what do you think? Perhaps further ideas will be provided by more informants.

Sunday 26th April  
Jay has once more been photographed with his apparent partner.  
The photo, as follows, depicts Jay in a car, with a silhouette leaning into him.

[pictured: as above]

The photo has already made the rounds on the Internet, most notably on Twitter, where it was liked by Lloyd Garmadon. When questioned about it, he replied in a tweet saying “I’m just glad [Jay’s] found some dick. God knows he needs it.” To which Jay himself replied “fuck u asshat”. Jay pointedly didn’t interact with the photo itself.  
Some are saying the tweets indicate that perhaps Lloyd is his mystery boyfriend, but others have pointed out that this would mean Jay’s dance partner at the ball was a hoax of some sort, which doesn’t seem likely based on their interactions.  
Shortly following the car photo, Kai, the ninja of fire tweeted a different picture, this one of Jay giving him the finger.

[pictured: as above]

This was captioned “when u try tease ur bro abt his bf”  
This was met with a flurry of replies, as the implications are that all the ninja are aware - to some extent - of Jay’s lover’s indenting.  
Jay replies to this tweet with “y’all need to STOP”, which leads some to believe that the ninja are trying to hint to their fans about Jay’s relationship.  
The only ninja thus far which haven’t commented on Jay’s boyfriend are Cole, Zane and Nya, which means suspicion has turned on them.

Monday 27th April  
JAY’S LOVER REVEALED?  
The lightning ninja was photographed in a restaurant with Zane, who was patting Jay’s hand tentatively.

[pictured: as above]

This has sent the Internet into a frenzy, some debating the source of the photo, and others discussing what a relationship with a nindroid would be like.  
Jay has finally made a statement directly about his lovelife, as shown here:  
“Zane and I are just friends. We have a strictly platonic relationship. I can assure you he isn’t my boyfriend.”  
Some have questioned the truthfulness of this statement.


	3. Daily Tabloid

Exclusive! An interview with Jay Walker himself, RE his lover, and the new shiny ring on his finger!  
By Penny Lopez

P: Thank you for agreeing to meet me here. I’m sorry if my office is a little small! I’m sure you ninja are used to large open spaces.

J: No, God no. It’s cosy. And it’s my pleasure to be here. Not everyday I’m given free coffee.

P: You know what we’re here to talk about?  
(I point at his ring, sparkling on his wedding finger.)  
P: Just making sure, of course.

J: My fiancé? I - uh - I guess I should “come clean” about everything.

P: So you confirm your engagement? Will we be told who this lucky man is?

J: Yeah! Yeah, I am engaged. And, uh, at some point in this interview, I’m sure it’ll all come out.

P: No identify yet?  
(Jay smirks at me in response.)  
P: So can we talk about the proposal? Did he propose or did you?

J: He did. The whole romantic thing and everything. We were on a beach - it was our 2 year anniversary - and when he got down on one knee... I think I might have started crying.  
(He smiles as he remembers this)

P: 2 years? And only recently you’ve decided to come out?

J: Yeah. I’m honestly not sure why I didn’t sooner. Fear, I suppose. And obviously, Cole hasn’t - wait, fuck.

P: Cole?

(A blush appears on Jay’s face.)  
J: Yeah. Cole. He’s uh - he’s my everything. I love him. A lot.

P: Congratulations to both of you! Why did you decide to hide it from the fans?

J: Cole has quite a few hardcore fangirls. We thought it would be best that the public didn’t hear about it. We didn’t want to start any drama. But obviously -  
(He points at his ring)  
J: He’s gonna be a married man soon.

P: Speaking of, any idea of when the wedding will be? Started formulating guest plans?

J: We’re thinking around fall and we’ll probably just stick to close family members and friends.

P: Will the other ninja be invited?

J: Of course! They are very much family to both of us.

P: What will happen if you’re all needed.

J: We’ll think of something. We always do.

P: Now, I’m sure our readers are dying to know; what ignited your relationship?

J: Well, I’ve always had a bit of a crush on Cole. Who wouldn’t, he’s godlike. At first it was definitely more of a physical attraction, but the more I got to know him, the more I realised how wonderful he is. And it became an emotional attraction. Quite a bit more than a regular crush. I bottled it for ages, and then I came out to the ninja as bi. This was... 2 years and bit ago now? And Cole approached me afterwards and - oh God, even thinking about it makes my heart stutter a bit - he told me that he liked me, and asked me on a date.  
It was a really good time.

P: Adorable! How long have you been engaged?

J: 2 months. We’ve still got a lot of planning to do before anything can happen!

P: Any best man ideas?

J: Hmm... I’m really not sure.

P: I think that’s all the time we have! Congratulations on your engagement, I wish you both the best.

J: Thank you! It’s been a pleasure.


	4. Gossip Daily

BABY BLUE?  
Last night, a picture started circulating around, featuring both Jay and Cole Brookstone, two of our city’s most valiant ninja.  
What’s all the fuss about?  
Well, they were spotted leaving a hospital together, smiling and holding hands. Normal, right? Well, Jay is said to have had his hand on his stomach the whole time. And we all know the ninja has been open about how he’s a carrier - one of the 0.1% of the male population able to get pregnant.  
So naturally, many people have theorised the potential addition to the Brookstone household.  
“They’ve been married for a year,” said one person in a tweet, “it’s about time right?”  
Others argue that it could just be the angle of the photograph, or his hand may simply have brushed his stomach.  
“Y’all so focused on this mythical baby lol. Telling me you’ve never touched ur stomach otherwise? lmao” tweeted one user.  
Both of the Brookstone’s and their ninja companions have been tagged many times in the photos, fans begging for answers. The closest they got was an Instagram story from Kai, which said:  
“sorry guys, but none of us know about any maybe baby? tbh this is gossip for us as well. @bluejay @thatoneninja care to shed some light??”  
Kai then posted a screenshot of Cole’s reply to that story, which was “boi u think?”  
This was captioned with “Hey uhh what does this mean lmao”

Every Jole shipper out there is begging for the answer.

BROOKSTONE BABY  
Last night, Ninjago’s protectors accepted a spot on Ryan Riley’s talk show, Chat about That. And finally, the answer to the two week long debate over Jay’s potential pregnancy has been answered. Here’s the clip:

[an embedded video link:  
The ninja sit in chairs, Cole’s hand on Jay’s thigh, both nodding as they listen to the others speak about various topics.  
“And now we turn to what may be one of the hottest topics right now,” Ryan begins. “Jay, Cole. You’re both aware of the debate concerning you and a potential child, yes?”  
Cole squeezes Jay’s hand slightly as they nod.  
“Care to weigh in?”  
Jay shoots Cole a quick glance, before cracking a small smile.  
“Well. Anyone who’s been betting on a baby... they’re uh, they’ll be reaping the rewards soon.” Jay’s hand moves to rest on his abdomen.  
The crowd screams.  
“Well! I believe congratulations are in order!”  
The link stops the video there.]

We at Gossip Daily congratulate Jay and Cole on their news! Perhaps more info can be given?


End file.
